


Brumes

by Lorelei (Piarelei)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, J'avais des idées hyper bizarres, TW: Vomiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piarelei/pseuds/Lorelei
Summary: Nous savons déjà que Mirajane est une excellente fouineuse. Nous savons aussi que Luxus n'est pas très tolérant. Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est la façon dont cette histoire va se terminer. Est-ce qu'un simple livre peut bouleverser plusieurs années de distance ? Ou est-ce qu'il en faut un peu plus pour retourner cette situation tendue ?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss





	Brumes

**Author's Note:**

> Bah. Bonne lecture !

La jeune femme toqua à la porte, s'armant de la plus grande patience dont elle était capable. Ça allait être dur, elle le savait. Réveiller un dragon slayer arrogant et têtu n'était pas tâche facile. Surtout pour s'entretenir d'une chose qu'il qualifierait –elle le savait- de futile.

Le vent ébouriffa sa chevelure, lui laissant une empreinte glacée sur ses joues. Le printemps était frais cette année et particulièrement chargé de pluies, accompagnées de vents brusques. Ce qui avait inévitablement propagé une épidémie de grippe, et pas des moindres. Nombreux étaient les mages qui avaient succombé à la maladie, les obligeant à se cloîtrer chez eux.

Tout avait commencé avec Happy se plaignant d'un étrange mal de crâne. L'exceed n'avait jamais été malade et avait cru mourir quand son nez avait commencé à déverser du mucus en abondance. Grâce à Dieu, Lucy et son pragmatisme avaient été là pour lui expliquer son mal et pour l'aider –avec Natsu- à passer cette phase difficile. Ceci avant que la jeune femme ne soit contaminée à son tour et que le virus ne se propage.

Encore une fois, on frappa à la porte, l'impatience montait dans la poitrine de celle qui voulait entrer. Il ne devait certainement pas être réveillé à cette heure-ci.  
Elle aurait aimé éviter de devoir le déranger si tôt, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait passé la nuit à tenir, c'en était bien trop. Elle serra son sac contre sa poitrine –de frustration.

Son poing se fit furieux contre la cloison de bois. Mais, que faisait-il ? La jeune femme commençait à avoir sérieusement froid et sa veste ne suffisait plus pour la réchauffer. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas énormément couverte, juste vêtue de son habituelle robe de couleur bordeaux et de ses bottes en cuir.  
Elle s'entoura de ses bras, tapant du pied contre les briques glacées et humides de la rue. L'averse n'allait pas tarder à venir, elle le sentait, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire tremper de si bon matin. Alors, elle se mit à crier, ne se souciant plus de réveiller les voisins.

« **Luxus ! Luxus ! Bon sang, tu vas l'ouvrir cette foutue porte ?** »

La cloison ne bougea pas malgré les assauts de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci perdait sérieusement patience. Ses petits poings martelaient le bois, tentant de le faire céder alors qu'elle s'époumonait.  
Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme se figea, les mains levées dans le vide, à l'endroit où se trouvait la porte il y avait quelques instants.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Mira ?** demanda l'homme d'une voix enrouée. »

Mirajane était statufiée, se taisant. Devant le regard inquisiteur de l'homme, elle parvint à bégayer :

« **Je... Je suis là pour te demander... un service.** »

Un sourire satisfait –quoiqu'un peu surpris- étira les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il se décalait pour inviter la jeune femme à entrer. Mirajane plaqua un sourire amer sur ses lèvres, ne supportant pas bien celui de son interlocuteur. Elle avait la furieuse envie de déchirer cet air arrogant qu'il avait posé sur son visage à l'instant où ses mots avaient franchi ses lèvres.  
L'immaculée soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas frapper une personne ainsi, aussi énervante pouvait elle être. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« **Tu comptes rester ici pendant trois ans ?** demanda-t-il, peu amène. »

Mirajane secoua la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans le corridor qui lui servait d'entrée, n'émettant aucune réponse.  
La porte était à peine refermée qu'elle était déjà dans le salon, la pièce principale de cet appartement composé d'une chambre, d'un séjour et d'une salle de bain.

C'était à l'image de Luxus, nomade. Au centre de la pièce était posée, à même le sol, une sorte de tapis qui s'apparentait à une couverture de couleur brune. Il y avait près d'elle un chandelier partiellement recouvert de cire fondue et un petit coussin rapiécé était échoué sur le tissu, il semblait jouer le rôle du sofa dans cette maison. C'était tout. La pièce n'était pas meublée davantage (si toutefois on pouvait dire qu'elle était meublée).  
Mirajane entendit le mage de foudre s'approcher dans son dos et, instinctivement, elle se retourna.

« **Tu ne vis tout de même pas comme ça ?** »

Les épaules de Luxus se haussèrent nonchalamment alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. Son regard se perdit dans le peu de ville qu'il apercevait, recouvert d'une brume matinale. Sans répondre à la question de l'immaculée, il demanda :

« **Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Mira ?** »

Elle posa son regard sur lui, attendant qu'il daigne l'observer. Il n'en fit rien, et au bout de quelques minutes, Mirajane abandonna l'idée de partager un regard. Elle déclara en soupirant :

« **J'ai besoin de ton manteau.** »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, laissant tomber son masque d'impassibilité pour dévoiler de la surprise. Il décroisa ses bras musclés avant de s'adosser au rebord de la fenêtre, faisant comprendre à Mirajane qu'il attendait une explication.

Celle-ci se trouvait un peu stupide, figée au centre de la pièce. S'asseoir lui semblait être une très bonne façon de rassembler ses idées pour être claire et concise dans le discours qu'elle tiendrait à Luxus. Alors, elle rassembla le tissu de sa robe sous ses cuisses avant de se poser sur la couverture, les genoux contre sa poitrine, son sac à ses côtés.

Finalement, sa position n'arrangeait rien. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise ainsi. Luxus l'écrasait de sa taille et de son regard alors qu'elle semblait à un petit animal sans défense. Mirajane se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rageant de ne pas pouvoir se relever sans paraître gourde. Elle ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction au mage de la voir gênée en sa présence.

L'immaculée se racla la gorge avant d'expliquer de sa voix la plus calme :

« **Evergreen est malade. Même très malade. Ça doit bien faire trois jours qu'elle a de la fièvre et son état ne s'améliore pas. Alors, Lissana, Elfman et moi avons pour mission de la surveiller et de nous assurer que son état s'améliore. Elle ne risque rien, à part peut être de rendre mon frère fou.** Elle fit une pause, se permettant de pouffer avant de reprendre d'un ton théâtralement grave : **Elle a tellement de fièvre qu'elle délire, et c'est pour cela que je veux ton manteau.** »

Luxus ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser un sourcil. Elle patienta, attendant qu'il prononce quelques mots. Il soupira d'exaspération avant de dire :

« **Mira, soit plus claire, je ne comprends pas.** »

Elle soupira à son tour, levant les yeux au ciel, ne songeant pas une seconde qu'il avait raison, juste qu'il était idiot.

« **Simplement, elle refuse de se laisser soigner par Polyussca si elle n'a pas ton manteau. Et elle a fait une de ces crises ! Elle a refusé de s'endormir... Par conséquent, je n'ai pas non plus fermé l'œil de la nuit et je suis épuisée !... Alors, si tu pouvais me le confier rapidement, que je puisse rentrer me coucher. S'il te plaît.** »

Luxus soupira avant de hocher très lentement la tête. Il se décolla du mur en grognant :

« **Je reviens...** »

Et il disparut par une des deux portes de la pièce.

Mirajane souffla, heureuse qu'il accède à sa demande sans faire une tonne de simagrées.  
Elle s'étira, libérant ses épaules engourdies par le mauvais sommeil et la fatigue de la nuit passée. Evergreen était une vraie teigne quand elle s'y mettait –même quand elle ne s'y mettait pas, d'ailleurs. Les cris de la jeune femme résonnaient encore à ses oreilles en les faisant bourdonner.  
L'immaculée bailla, s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur la couverture alors qu'elle entendait du bruit dans la pièce adjacente. Sa main effleura un renflement sous la couverture qui attira son attention. Elle palpa la surface de la bosse, de forme rectangulaire. Mirajane écarta le tissu qui la recouvrait, curieuse de découvrir ce qu'elle avait deviné comme étant un livre.

« **Bingo !** murmura-t-elle.»

C'était bien un ouvrage, recouvert de cuir noir. Il était plutôt bien conservé, seuls les coins étaient très légèrement cornés. Mirajane le saisit avec délicatesse avec l'impression de toucher à une facette de l'impassible personnage qu'était Luxus Dreyar.  
La jeune femme ouvrit le livre à la première page et hoqueta en découvrant des lignes d'écriture cursive. C'était un ouvrage écrit à la main, pas une de ses simples lectures. Un livre qu'il avait écrit.  
Son cœur s'emballa, et sa curiosité s'enflamma. Elle tourna la page, plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer les pattes de mouches qu'elle savait être celles du mage.

« **Voilà, Mira...** furent les mots qui parvinrent à Mirajane, étouffés par la porte entrebâillée. »

Elle enfouit précipitamment l'écrit dans son sac d'un mouvement brusque, écrasant le croissant qu'elle avait acheté à la boulangerie au passage. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte en se levant avec le plus de naturel possible.  
Le mage de foudre tenait dans ses bras un large manteau, bordé de fourrure brune.

« **C'est celui d'été, mais je suppose que ça conviendra à Evergreen.** »

Mirajane hocha la tête, cachant sa culpabilité derrière un grand sourire en pressant son sac contre son ventre. Luxus arqua un sourcil en lui tendant le manteau, avec une pointe de suspicion dans le regard.  
Elle saisit le vêtement, il résista une seconde avant de se résigner et de ne pas prêter d'attention au sourire immensément ravi de l'immaculée. Il soupira avant de repartir près de la fenêtre, projetant son regard dans le pan de ville qu'il apercevait.  
La jeune femme s'éclipsa de la pièce rapidement, partant avant qu'il ne l'accuse de quoi que ce soit.

Dès que la porte se referma dans son dos, un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle possédait un morceau de l'intrigante vie de Luxus Dreyar, personnage connu pour être hermétique. Et elle devait en profiter. Elle avait un avantage dans cette bataille de fierté qu'ils menaient entre eux, elle possédait désormais une clé pour ouvrir les portes de son intimité.

L'immaculée serra son sac et le manteau contre elle avant de s'élancer en direction de la guilde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Toute fatigue avait disparu, et elle était maintenant d'une humeur rayonnante.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sa bonne humeur disparue pourtant dès lors qu'elle arriva à la guilde. Lissana s'était jetée sur elle en lui criant un flot de paroles discontinues où elle comprit néanmoins qu'Elfman était transformé en pierre et qu'Evergreen était furibonde.  
Exaspérée de ne pas pouvoir étudier l'ouvrage immédiatement, Mirajane se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie, le manteau serré contre sa poitrine.

Elle poussa violemment la porte, qui se fracassa contre le mur. Son regard azuré se planta sur le seul être vivant dans la pièce, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Mirajane soupira en constatant qu'une imposante statue de pierre se trouvait aux côtés d'Evergreen. Elle jeta l'habit du mage de foudre sur le lit, adjacent à celui occupé, en s'approchant de la postulante au titre de « Reine des fées ».

« **Evergreen** , commença-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment grave, **pourquoi as-tu transformé un membre de ma famille en pierre ?** »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, se contentant de renifler bruyamment pour éviter qu'un filet de mucus gluant n'échappe à son contrôle. Mirajane croisa les bras, insistant davantage avec son regard. Les secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Evergreen semblait toujours bouder dans son coin, Elfman restait figé dans la position qu'un regard lui avait imposée et Mirajane toisait la malade de ses prunelles potentiellement meurtrières.  
Lissana s'approcha de sa sœur, tentant d'apaiser la tension qui vibrait dans la pièce par un raclement de gorge peu naturel. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, le regard de la démone était encore et toujours braqué sur la jeune femme.  
Lissana répéta sa manœuvre peu fructueuse en l'accompagnant toutefois d'une caresse sur l'épaule de Mirajane. Celle-ci ne réagit pas mais, la malade était apparemment décidée à s'expliquer, elle cracha donc d'une traite :

« **Il voulait me faire dormir sans le manteau ! Et de force en plus ! Il m'a énervée !** »

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre, et le claquement sourd qu'elle produisit vibra quelques secondes dans la pièce. Mirajane avait toujours la main levée, l'autre ayant fermement saisi le manteau, source de tant de discordes. La pression des nombreuses heures sans sommeil qu'elle avait passées cette nuit lui faisait perdre toute consilience.  
Elle jeta le vêtement sur le mage sans ménagement avant de cracher :

« **Bonne nuit, Evergreen. J'aimerais que tu laisses mon frère, maintenant.** »

Et elle clôtura sa phrase d'un regard noir, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Evergreen serra le manteau contre sa poitrine en hochant la tête et en évitant le terrifiant regard de l'aînée Strauss, une fleur rouge naissant sur sa joue. Elle jeta un regard rapide au colosse de pierre et, suite à une expiration de la part de la fée, celui-ci trembla. Elfman esquissa un léger mouvement du bras alors que sa peau reprenait sa teinte habituelle. Un frémissement le secoua entièrement et il se plia en deux, secoué de toux, de nouveau maître de lui-même.  
Lissana se précipita à ses côtés, s'assurant qu'il allait bien et que sa toux n'indiquait pas une quelconque pathologie. La grande sœur se contenta d'observer la scène, avant de nimber la pièce d'un dernier regard sombre, hochant légèrement la tête vers Evergreen.  
Elfman assura à sa cadette qu'il allait bien avant de murmurer à l'intention de tout le monde :

« **Je résiste à pire que ça, comme un homme !** »

Cette répartie fit sourire son aînée avant qu'elle ne se poste à ses côtés pour l'accompagner vers la sortie, sa toux le pliant toujours en deux. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, s'assurant que la source de ses problèmes s'était enfin assoupie. C'était heureusement le cas ; elle s'était blottie contre son oreiller, enroulée autour du manteau, le nez perdu dans le col de celui-ci. Cette scène arracha, bien malgré elle, un sourire à l'immaculée. Evergreen serrait très bien pour son cadet.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


« **Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air épuisé !** »

Mirajane hocha la tête en faisant signe à sa sœur de déguerpir.

« **Il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur Evergreen ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Kinana ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je rentrerai dès que ce sera le cas !** »

Sa sœur hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Elfman, lui indiquant qu'ils pouvaient rentrer se coucher. L'homme fit la moue, mécontent de laisser sa sœur presque seule dans cette grande guilde. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque et se contenta d'un regard appuyé vers Mirajane avant de tourner les talons et d'accompagner sa plus jeune sœur sur le chemin du retour.

En vérité, Kinana n'allait pas arriver de si tôt. Mirajane savait qu'elle soignait chez elle une orpheline, elle aussi atteinte de cette fulgurante grippe. Elle allait avoir la guilde pour elle seule pendant un grand moment encore, et cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas, puisqu'elle avait de la lecture. Et pas inintéressante, en plus.

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, son sac en mains. Ne sachant pas trop où se poser, elle décida d'occuper le bureau du maître et elle se lova confortablement dans un des deux fauteuils en cuir face au bureau.  
Avec une délicatesse un peu superficielle, elle extirpa l'ouvrage de son sac à main, constatant avec dépit que son croissant avait beaucoup souffert d'un voisinage trop lourd pour lui. Le considérant tout de même mangeable, elle s'attaqua à la pâte feuilletée de la viennoiserie alors que ses doigts trituraient nerveusement la couverture du livre.

La curiosité lui nouait le ventre. Elle crevait d'envie d'ouvrir ce livre, de s'abreuver des informations qu'elle pourrait trouver entre ces pages, de mettre ensuite un plan pour en tirer avantage et embarrasser le mage de foudre. Mais elle avait un peu peur. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver en violant ouvertement l'intimité de Luxus, peur de sa réaction quand il l'apprendrait, peur d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.  
Elle haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, décrétant mentalement qu'il suffisait juste qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre pour éviter les représailles. Sans plus attendre elle ouvrit le livre à la première page, découvrant ces lignes comme elle aurait ouvert un trésor.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Un murmure rauque lui parvenait difficilement. Non, plutôt qu'un murmure, c'était un grognement. Cependant, Mirajane ne pouvait pas l'affirmer, les brumes du sommeil obstruaient la moindre de ses pensées. Elle frémit et entrouvrit les paupières. La lumière était correcte, n'agressant pas les prunelles de l'immaculée tout en lui permettant de distinguer se qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

Le maître.

Mirajane se redressa violement dans son siège, tâtant frénétiquement ses cuisses pour saisir le livre avant de se heurter à du vide. L'immaculée fixa le vieil homme qui la regardait, assis sur son bureau, et se figea en découvrant ledit ouvrage sur ses genoux. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que le regard grave du maître lui perçait le crâne. _Savait-il que c'était celui de Luxus ?_

« **Mirajane** , commença-t-il. »

La jeune femme tenta un sourire aimable mais qui ne dérida pas le moins du monde le vieil homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il posa ses deux mains ridées sur la couverture vieillie du livre.

« **Mirajane, sais-tu à qui appartient ce livre ?** »

L'immaculée se tortilla sur son fauteuil. Comment allait-elle justifier sa possession ? Elle ne pouvait pas, après tout, c'était un vol, pur et simple.

« **Oui.** Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de souffler d'une toute petite voix : **Luxus...** »

Le vieil homme se raidit légèrement et se racla la gorge. Il demanda, d'une voix tendue et grave :

« **L'as-tu lu en entier ?** »

Elle hésita une seconde avant de secouer la tête pour lui signifier que, non, elle ne l'avait pas lu. Elle se rappelait l'avoir ouvert et avoir décrypté les premières lignes de cet important volume. A peine avait-elle saisi le sens des mots écrits sous ses yeux qu'elle s'était endormie. Comme une imbécile indéterminée. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu être.

« **Tu ne devrais pas...** »

Mirajane fixa le maître, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait hésiter. Mirajane pencha la tête sur le côté, sans le quitter des yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« **Avant d'appartenir à Luxus, ce livre appartenait à Ivan, son père. Et avant encore, il m'appartenait. Ce livre n'est pas anodin, ce qui y est écrit est même plutôt...** Il fit une pause et se racla la gorge. **Gênant.** »

Mirajane le regardait sans comprendre, elle demanda de sa voix fluette :

« **Comment ça ? Gênant ?** »

Makarof garda le silence quelques secondes avant de révéler, sans beaucoup de clarté pour Mirajane:

« **Pas gênant pour nous. Mais, gênant pour... Toi, par exemple, Mirajane.** »

Il lui fit un sourire embarrassé avant de lui tendre le livre et de lui dire :

« **Tu devrais lire la dernière partie. Mais uniquement la dernière partie, le reste ne te serait d'aucun intérêt.** »

Sur ce, il se leva et posa le livre dans ses mains. Puis il s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible, mi effrayé, mi gêné.  
Mirajane regarda le maître prendre la fuite avant de reporter son attention sur le livre. C'est avec appréhension qu'elle ouvrit l'ouvrage à son milieu, cherchant ce que le maître lui avait indiqué comme étant la dernière partie. Ses yeux furetaient rapidement sur le papier, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Elle le trouva et dans un même temps, elle se figea. Cet indice qu'elle avait trouvé, qui lui indiquait qu'elle était dans la bonne partie du livre, c'était son nom. Elle bloqua une dizaine de secondes sur celui-ci, s'assurant que c'était bien le sien, que tout cela n'était pas un tour de son imagination.

_Mirajane_

Non, c'était bien ça. Elle continua la phrase où apparaissait son appellation et se figea une seconde fois.

_Mirajane émit un petit gémissement satisfait._

Son souffle s'accéléra précipitamment alors que ses doigts se crispaient autour de l'accoudoir. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle pensait. Non, il n'aurait pas fait cela, tout de même ?  
Elle lut la ligne qui suivait, sentant son sang tambouriner dans ses tempes, attirant les prémices d'un furieux mal de crâne. Mirajane souffla avant d'inspirer et de bloquer sa respiration. Ses yeux ne voulaient plus aller plus loin, elle en avait suffisamment lu pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de ces lignes. Elle tournait les pages, le souffle court, la gêne et la surprise lui tordant l'estomac, ne parvenant pas à s'arrêter. Elle devait lire, sans s'arrêter, sans se stopper, elle voulait –inconsciemment- connaître la chute de cet amer récit. Elle l'eut. Le texte se terminait par :

_Elle était mon premier trophée, et je n'ai rien eu à faire pour cela._

Mirajane s'affala dans le fauteuil, le cœur battant de façon assourdissante, appelant à l'aide. Elle se brisait... Mirajane était en train de se briser ! Ce souvenir éveillait en elle... Après réflexion, absolument rien. Au contraire, le souvenir qu'évoquait explicitement ce texte tuait l'image de la jeune et jolie Mirajane qu'elle s'était forcée à adopter. Tout cela la forçait à regarder encore une fois la fille qu'elle avait été, rebelle et hautaine. Ce que ce texte évoquait était précisément ce qui l'avait changée.

De l'adolescente rebelle, elle était devenu la gentille jeune fille que tout le monde connaissait. Sans transition apparente. Mais il y en avait pourtant une, une véritable transition... Et elle s'appelait Luxus.

Mirajane lui avait offert son corps, son cœur, ses larmes et sa première fois. Elle s'était entièrement offerte à lui, par curiosité malsaine et par désespoir. Et c'est ce qui l'avait poussée à jouer la comédie, en se cachant derrière un immense sourire.

Ce jour là, ce jour que ne décrivait que trop bien ce récit, elle pleurait. Alors que Lissana était morte, alors que son entourage se reconstruisait, elle, elle ne parvenait à rien. Elle ne pouvait pas stopper ses larmes, elle ne pouvait pas se relever. Et ça la détruisait encore davantage. Alors, elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais Luxus était arrivé. Comme un prince sur son fier destrier, il avait pris la peine de l'écouter et de comprendre ses larmes. Il n'avait pas fait comme tous les autres, il n'avait pas demandé à Mirajane de cacher tous ses tourments sous un sourire lumineux et naïf. Non, il l'avait écoutée, et, ce jour-là, Luxus avait été la personne qui lui fallait. Un ami franc, même peut-être un peu dur, mais présent.

Seulement, elle avait tout gâché de cette belle action, de ces beaux jours, en l'embrassant. Elle voulait connaître le goût qu'avaient les lèvres de Luxus, elle voulait savoir si sa personnalité était aussi belle que ses paroles étaient séduisantes. Elle en voulait à son corps. Ses hormones de jeune femme lui hurlaient de s'approcher de Luxus et de le dévorer. Elle les avait écoutées.

Alors, elle avait couché avec Luxus. Elle avait frémi sous ses caresses brûlantes, il avait vibré contre la peau de Mirajane. Pendant un bref instant, ils avaient partagé autre chose que de l'amitié. Pendant un bref instant ils s'étaient aimés. Pendant un bref instant.

C'est ce moment que le texte présentait, avec une extrême exactitude. Etait décrit dans ce livre, sa première fois. Chacun de ses murmures était méticuleusement retranscrit sur ses pages. Chacun de ses frémissements était soigneusement décrit dans ses lignes. Luxus avait décrit dans ses pages, ce moment où ils avaient fait l'amour. Jusqu'aux moindres détails, du début à la fin.

Il s'était attardé sur les longues caresses qui avaient suivi leur osmose ainsi que sur cette prétendue « victoire » qu'il évoquait dans sa dernière ligne. Alors que la réalité avait été toute autre.

En vérité, Mirajane s'était levée immédiatement, encore essoufflée et entièrement nue. Elle n'avait pas adressé un regard à Luxus et était partie, à moitié couverte. Elle se rappelait encore de ses protestations alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de sa maison et de son cœur battant avec frénésie. A ce moment, elle considérait avoir fait la plus belle sottise de sa vie. A ce moment, elle avait estimé que s'attacher à Luxus n'allait rien lui apporter et surtout pas lui rendre Lissana. Alors elle s'était entièrement détachée, gommant de sa mémoire l'intégralité des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et s'éloignant de son sourire envoûtant.

Elle comprenait cette dernière ligne. _Elle était mon premier trophée, et je n'ai rien eu à faire pour cela._ Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ait besoin de rassurer son ego, de se mentir à lui-même. Il voulait simplement garder sa fierté d'homme. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre c'est que tout simplement le départ de Mirajane l'avait profondément touché. Il voulait juste tourner la page. Ne penser à cet acte que comme une victoire sur un but précédemment fixé. Ne pas y penser comme un abandon.

Mais Mirajane se demandait pourquoi l'avoir écrit dans ce livre qui semblait être familial. Elle feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage aux pages cornées et se statufia. Ce n'était pas un recueil de famille ordinaire. Non, cela allait bien au-delà. Elle passait sur ces différentes parties, toutes marquées du prénom de leurs propriétaires. Makarof, Ivan, Luxus. Et, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Mirajane se sentait pâlir. Dans ce livre étaient soigneusement retranscrits les soupirs, les gémissements, les frémissements des femmes qui avaient partagé de l'amour avec un des hommes de la famille Dreyar. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à être humiliée de la sorte.

Ses yeux se perdirent soudainement sur une page où ressortait un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu : Polyussca. Elle referma soudainement le livre, ne tenait pas à en savoir d'avantage. Connaître ce genre de détail amoureux ne l'intéressait pas ; de plus, son crâne semblait souffrir du flux d'informations qu'il devait gérer et il ne cessait de la marteler douloureusement.

L'immaculée rangea le livre dans son sac à main qui traînait par là et le serra contre son ventre en sortant de la pièce. Elle dévala les escaliers, ignorant tout de l'heure qu'il était, mais espérant qu'il soit assez tôt pour pouvoir restituer le livre de Luxus en toute discrétion. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle espérait trouver en chemin, si le mal de crâne qui avait fleuri dans sa tête acceptait de se calmer.  
Elle arriva dans la grande salle bondée de monde, et personne ne la remarqua. Elle soupira de soulagement, tout de même un peu inquiète que Luxus ait remarqué qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, et tenta de s'éclipser discrètement en rasant les murs. Malheureusement, Kinana la héla, à bout de souffle :

« **Mira ! Mira ! Bon sang, je croule sous le boulot, où étais-tu ?!** »

Mirajane se retourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux prune, un sourire contrit sur le visage masquant la grimace de douleur qu'elle avait envie d'afficher sous la tourmente de sa migraine.

« **Je suis désolée Kinana mais je...  
\- Tu es là, c'est ce qui importe ! Tiens le bar s'il te plaît !** »

Mirajane allait protester quand Kinana ponctua ses dires d'un regard désespéré avant de se retourner, appelée par un mage mécontent du retard de sa commande. L'immaculée se résigna et rebroussa chemin, ne pouvant laisser Kinana dans une telle détresse, malgré ses maux et ses soucis.  
Elle passa derrière le bar et envoya son sac sous celui-ci. Dès qu'elle se posta à sa place habituelle, on lui commanda mille et une choses, passant de la simple choppe de bière au plat de moules à la crème. Mirajane se trouva bien rapidement débordée et –pour un temps- ne se soucia plus de rendre le livre volé à son propriétaire. Elle en était même venue à oublier le puissant mal de tête qui envahissait encore son cerveau. Elle avait partiellement retrouvé son sourire d'enfant bienheureux et valsait entre les tables, distribuant bonne humeur et éclats de rire sur son passage.

* * *

  
  
  


Le brouhaha constant que créaient les mages était une mélodie familière et rassurante aux oreilles de Mirajane qui avait réussi à apaiser son crâne.  
Elle estimait enfin pouvoir s'échapper, puisque la salle se désemplissait. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait se saisir de son sac, le maître amorça une parole :

« **Mirajane, il fit une pause, tu l'as lu ?** »

Le maître lui montrait son dos, assis sur le bar, un verre posé contre ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la regarder.

« **Oui... J'ai aussi feuilleté le début.** »

Il recracha entièrement sa boisson avant de se retourner subitement, entièrement tordu vers elle.

« **Tu as lu le début !** »

Mirajane hocha la tête avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine et d'adopter un air contrit. Elle se pencha très légèrement vers le maître et lui demanda, on ne peut plus sérieuse :

« **Maître, qu'est ce exactement que ce livre ?** »

Il se tordit les mains, gêné de la situation. Ses petits doigts nerveux se posèrent sur son crâne dégarni, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à trouver une solution. Il marmonna quelques paroles dans sa barbe avant de lui dire, aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait :

« **C'est bien ce que tu penses. Un recueil d'histoires...** Mirajane le soulagea de ce mot d'un signe de main et Makarof continua : **Tu vois de quoi je parle. C'est un recueil de la famille Dreyar, tout simplement.** »

Mirajane hocha la tête avant de soupirer.

« **Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il existe. Ce genre de chose est intime ! Quel est l'intérêt de le dévoiler à son fils, à son petit-fils et même à son arrière-petit-fils ? A toute sa famille !** »

Makarof lui servit un sourire gêné, n'ayant aucune réponse convenable à lui proposer. Il marmonna quelques paroles dans sa barbe, se désespérant sûrement des qualités de fouineuse de Mirajane avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière et de se désintéresser complètement de la mage.

Mirajane se permit de soupirer avant de se pencher sous le bar, à la recherche de son sac. Elle l'attrapa en grognant, son mal de tête repointait le bout de son nez. Alors qu'elle se redressait et que sa tête lui tournait, elle discerna une silhouette musclée à l'entrée de la guilde. Inconsciemment, elle fit un pas en arrière et heurta l'étagère se trouvant derrière elle. Deux bouteilles vacillèrent sous le regard paniqué de Mirajane avant de s'entrechoquer et que l'une d'elle décide de faire le grand saut. Elle dégringola vers le sol à une vitesse ahurissante avant de s'y écraser dans un bruit éclatant et de se répandre en morceaux aux pieds de Mirajane, lui attirant le regard de tous les mages présents.

Mirajane releva la tête vers l'assemblée des mages qui la regardaient, ahuris. Entendre quelque chose tomber et se briser était ordinaire à Fairy Tail mais l'entendre à cause de Mirajane, c'était un événement rarissime. Sa migraine pointa un sprint vers son front, vrillant sa cervelle au passage en lui arrachant une grimace.  
L'immaculée ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gênée d'avoir une telle expression, surtout lorsque tout le monde la fixait suite à sa maladresse, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser. Cependant, les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, elle se tut bien avant, en découvrant le visage qu'elle redoutait tant.

Luxus n'avait pas l'expression amusée et narquoise qu'il arborait habituellement lorsqu'elle était maladroite, dans ses gestes ou dans ses paroles. Il avait posé sur son visage un masque de sérieux et apparaissait dans le tressaillement de son sourcil droit, un léger agacement. Ce n'était pas un très bon présage pour Mirajane qui sentit sa migraine se renforcer.

« _Il est au courant. Il est forcément au courant. Il sait que je lui ai volé ce foutu bouquin !_ »

L'immaculée déglutit pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées et trouver une échappatoire à la situation. La seule pensée qui lui venait était la fuite. Un instinct primaire, détenu par l'homme depuis des millénaires, qui était toujours efficace, bien que temporaire. On finit toujours par être rattrapé par la Nature, c'était la fatalité de la vie. « De la mort aussi », se dit Mirajane en détaillant encore davantage le visage de Luxus et en frémissant d'inquiétude. Il était réellement de mauvaise humeur et avançait bien trop vite vers elle.

Sa décision était prise, elle allait fuir, elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour affronter la voix suave et sûrement colérique du mage de foudre. Mirajane longea le mur derrière elle sous le regard accusateur de Luxus et eut un mal fou à trouver la porte donnant sur l'arrière de la guilde sans se détacher des yeux du mage. Elle trouva enfin la poignée et la poussa sans ménagement pour s'échapper.

L'air froid s'infiltra dans sa chevelure, effleurant sa nuque et laissant un baiser glacé sur sa peau. Mirajane frémit sans se départir de son objectif : partir. Elle s'avança dans l'allée très peu entretenue en courant presque, son sac serré contre elle, ne se souciant même pas de ne pas avoir de direction à prendre. Elle voulait juste éviter encore un peu le regard froid et réprobateur du blond, peu importait qu'elle se fasse prendre un jour.

Elle contourna une mauvaise herbe épineuse et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. La porte était toujours ouverte –Mirajane n'avait pas pris le temps de la fermer- mais n'abritais aucune carrure massive ni aucun regard, à la plus grande surprise de l'immaculée. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant d'éternuer et de s'élancer entre les mauvaises herbes, vers la sortie.

* * *

  
Luxus avait suivi des yeux la silhouette fuyante qui se mouvait au fond de la guilde. Son pas s'accéléra alors que la jeune femme sortait. Il courait presque, lorsque la main gigantesque de son grand-père vint lui barrer la route. Luxus fulmina, ce n'était pas le moment de le retenir.

« **Quoi ?** dit-il rageusement »

Makarof ne se détourna pas immédiatement de sa choppe de bière. Il laissa son petit-fils tempêter quelques secondes avant de lâcher, de façon un peu décalée par rapport à la situation :

« **Viens par là quelques secondes...** »

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, toisant le vieil homme avec réticence. Finalement, après un regard impérieux de la part de son grand-père, il fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« **Luxus, tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir... C'est une chapardeuse née et si tu laisses traîner tes affaires comme ça dans la même piè...  
\- Abrège s'il te plaît.  
\- Hum... Oui, bon. Ne lui en veut pas, elle a été bien assez punie comme ça. Aucune femme ne voudrait voir ses ébats rendus publics.** »

Luxus se tut un instant, circonspect. Il finit par soupirer avant de déclarer à son grand-père, un poil de sarcasme dans la voix :

« **Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. Les femmes sont des choses bien complexes. C'est clair. Si tu le permets maintenant, je vais la rejoindre pour lui botter le cul. Mais gentiment, bien sûr !** »

  
  
  


* * *

  
Pendant ce temps, Mirajane avait pris de la distance. Elle s'adossa à une façade de pierre, la jeune femme était essoufflée suite à sa course. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle était, mais ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Elle avait juste besoin de reprendre son souffle, tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour rendre le livre sans faire de vagues. Et cette solution, elle avait beau tourner et retourner ses pensées dans tous les sens, elle ne la trouvait pas. Elle avait vaguement imaginé retourner chez Luxus et lui déposer son livre lorsqu'il serait absent mais avait vite abandonné l'idée, bien trop risquée.  
Maintenant elle était échouée dans une ruelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, perdue physiquement et mentalement, sans échappatoire possible.

Mirajane se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol contre le mur, épuisée et posa son sac sur ses genoux. Elle reprenait sa respiration difficilement, la gorge brûlante et la tête prête à exploser. Son sang tambourinait dans ses tempes comme un batteur s'acharnerait à frapper sur la grosse caisse de sa batterie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un exercice physique aussi brusque, et cela se sentait. D'ailleurs cette soudaine fatigue physique l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, et détournait ses pensées : elle ne désirait plus qu'un grand verre d'eau et un canapé confortable.

L'immaculée soupira, se prenant la tête entre les mains pour tenter de calmer sa migraine écrasante. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter devant la porte du mage, qu'il soit chez lui ou pas, et déposer cordialement le bouquin, non ? Alors comment faire ? Elle maudissait cette situation.

Elle s'affaissa contre le mur, sentant un incendie prendre naissance dans son crâne. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, en reniflant. Elle commençait à s'enrhumer, merveilleux !

« **Et merde !** »

Mirajane se releva, tant pis si c'était complètement idiot et qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger, elle déposerait le livre chez le mage de foudre, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait surtout aucune autre solution.  
Elle se redressa difficilement en s'agrippant au mur avant de faire quelques pas, pliée comme une grand-mère. Des crampes fleurissaient dans ses jambes et dans son dos, irradiant une douleur sourde dans tous son corps.

« **Ecoute... Je suis désolée...** »

Mirajane redressa rapidement la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de reconnaître clairement cette voix qu'elle connaissait. C'était Evergreen, placée à quelques mètres de là, sur le trottoir de la rue perpendiculaire à celle où se trouvait Mirajane. L'immaculée écarquilla ses paupières en voyant qui lui faisait face, dos à elle. La masse imposante de son frère cadet ne bougeait pas, cachant partiellement le corps de la fée aux yeux de Mirajane.  
Face à cette scène, Mirajane se plaqua contre le mur dans l'ombre, tout en se rapprochant au possible.

« **Tu écoutes Elfman ? Je suis désolée ! Réagis !** »

Elfman sembla s'animer un peu et se racla la gorge. Il demanda, amer :

« **Désolée pour quoi cette fois ? Pour m'avoir transformé en granit ou pour m'avoir obligé à passer une nuit blanche avec toi ?** »

Mirajane vit Evergreen s'offusquer dans une expression qu'elle décréta comme adorable ; la prétendante au titre de Reine des fées forma un « O » avec ses lèvres en se colorant d'écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de frapper rageusement son talon contre le sol.

« **Comment peux tu formuler de tels sous-entendus ! Je n'ai jamais passé de nuit blanche avec toi !** »

Sur ce elle tourna les talons, envoyant sa chevelure derrière son épaule d'un large geste de la main avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche ondulante. Elfman semblait figé, coincé en pleine compréhension. La phrase qu'il avait prononcée montait lentement jusqu'à son cerveau et, lorsqu'il la comprit enfin, il sursauta avant de poursuivre la fuyante.

« **Ever ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Attends ! Ok, d'accord, excuse moi !** »

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, faisait claquer son talon sur le sol pour l'effet. La jeune femme se retourna avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec le torse découvert et imposant d'Elfman. Elle tenta de ne pas réagir face à la promiscuité qui s'était créée entre elle et le colosse, avant de relever la tête pour vriller le jeune Strauss d'un regard noir. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et déclara en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux :

« **Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler Ever !** Elle fit une pause avant de soupirer d'exaspération et d'ajouter : **Mais je t'excuse, après tout, je suis en tort...** »

Elfman soupira de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers Evergreen pour l'enlacer. L'intéressée se figea, ne comprenant pas, ou refusant de comprendre, le geste du colosse. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux racines des cheveux sans parvenir à s'exprimer et se contenta de le laisser faire, dans le plus grand état d'hébétude.  
Elfman serrait le corps frêle de cette femme de caractère dans ses bras imposants et appréciait réellement la sensation que cela lui procurait.

Mirajane sourit niaisement, elle exultait. Son frère faisait le premier pas, et sans la moindre gêne. Elle en était absolument certaine, Elfman et Evergreen faisaient un couple parfait, qui se complétait merveilleusement bien. Mirajane sentit un rire heureux remonter le long de sa gorge, rire qu'elle s'empressa d'étouffer pour ne pas se faire débusquer.

Evergreen ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore, telle une carpe rouge écrevisse. Elle était figée, raide dans les bras de l'homme qui, lui aussi, ne bougeait pas. Deux statues transies.

Elfman s'écarta, un peu gêné, comme s'il prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Allait-il en sortir vivant ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Cependant, il espérait qu'Evergreen ne ferait pas une crise de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

« **Tu...** »

Elle ne dit rien de plus et se retourna, troublée. Elle perdit apparemment conscience de la présence du Strauss et se mit à marcher de sa démarche chaloupée, perdue. Elfman la suivit des yeux avant de se mettre à la suivre avec ses jambes, murmurant doucement son prénom, de peur de la brusquer et qu'elle se mette à crier.

« **Evergreen, je suis désolée, je n'aurais sûrement pas dû mais... C'est venu comme ça, pardonne moi et réconcilions nous comme des hommes !** murmura-t-il. »

La femme se retourna et buta contre le torse hâlé de l'homme. Elle utilisa ses mains pour s'agripper au gilet de cuir d'Elfman évitant ainsi de tomber et profita de sa maladresse pour cacher son visage contre le poitrail brûlant qui lui était offert.

« **Evergre-  
\- Tais-toi !** »

La jeune femme enfonça encore davantage son visage dans l'ombre de ses cheveux et serra compulsivement le gilet de l'homme entre ses poings, dans un geste presque nerveux.

« **S'il te plaît, tais-toi !** »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, furibonde et prête à lui arracher la tête s'il ne lui obéissait pas. Elfman déglutit devant une telle puissance meurtrière et se figea, la jeune femme toujours agrippée à son haut. Evergreen s'empourpra dès que les yeux du colosse se posèrent sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de gifler Elfman en lui criant :

« **Ne me regarde pas comme ça !** »

La tête d'Elfman partit sur le côté et il fit un pas en arrière, cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu le réaliser, Evergreen avait plaqué ses lèvres hésitantes sur celles de l'homme. En équilibre sur la pointe des pieds et en s'aidant de l'appui qu'elle avait sur le gilet d'Elfman, elle butinait la bouche du colosse avec désir. Elle appuyait ses lèvres avec envie, presque douloureusement mais ne parvenait pas à faire réagir le mage. Devant ce manque de réaction et son instabilité, elle s'écarta, et reposa ses pieds à plat sur le sol.  
Alors qu'Elfman s'apprêtait à voir une jeune femme gênée et rougissante, il découvrit une furie qui le toisait d'un regard meurtrier. Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot que la jeune femme se mit à crier :

« **Comment peux-tu laisser une femme dans une position aussi embarrassante ? Un vrai gentleman m'aurait soutenu et aurait répondu à mon baiser comme il se doit ! Et toi non ? Tu restes figé comme un idiot qui n'en a rien à faire ! Je ne peux pas tolérer un tel manque de resp...** »

Il n'y a pas de plus beau moyen pour faire taire quelqu'un que de l'embrasser, c'est donc ce que fit Elfman. Il pressa ses lèvres brusques sur celles de la furibonde, en posant ses mains calleuses sur les joues opales d'Evergreen. La réaction de cette dernière fut immédiate ; elle entoura ses bras autour du coup de l'homme sans même prendre la peine d'hésiter. Ils semblaient vouloir se transformer en une seule et même personne, ne plus devenir qu'un seul corps de chair et d'os.

Mirajane exultait, et même si elle ne voyait pas grand-chose d'où elle était, elle appréciait la tournure des événements. Elle souriait niaisement –après avoir décrété que rire était trop bruyant- lorsque elle eut envie d'éternuer. Mirajane écarquilla les yeux et fit rapidement volte face avant de s'élancer en courant pour s'éloigner. Courir avec discrétion n'était pas une chose facile, surtout chargée d'un livre plutôt important, mais l'immaculée fut heureuse de ne pas à avoir à déranger ce précieux moment.

Elle réussit à parcourir un pâté de maison avant d'éternuer en créant un affreux « Atchoum » déformé. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route en reniflant, la gorge à vif. Elle toussota pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette horrible sensation mais ne parvint qu'à la renforcer. De plus, à sa migraine et à sa toux, s'était rajoutée une nausée, l'épuisant complètement. Mirajane grogna de mécontentement et releva la tête, regardant autour d'elle pour pouvoir se situer.

« **C'est pas vrai...** se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même »

Elle était à deux pas de la maison de Luxus. C'était une coïncidence un peu trop bien venue à son goût, mais de toute façon c'était à cet endroit qu'elle comptait finir.  
Mirajane se dirigea vers la porte, un peu inquiète et en reniflant d'appréhension. La pression de la bile dans son ventre augmenta d'un cran alors qu'elle appuyait doucement sur la poignée. Elle espérait sincèrement que le mage ne soit pas là et qu'il ait oublié de fermer la porte à clé.

Elle espérait un peu trop, la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce, malgré les assauts peu virulents de Mirajane. Celle-ci commençait à désespérer et fut tentée de se frapper la tête contre le battant de bois à cause de son idiotie. Elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de poser sa tête, harcelée par la douleur, contre la porte. Comment pouvait-elle penser que Luxus puisse oublier de fermer sa porte, lui qui était si peu ouvert aux autres ?

« **Tiens Mira, tu me manquais soudainement !** »

« _Kami-sama !_ » fut la première pensée de Mirajane. Si elle avait envie de rentrer chez Luxus, elle ne voulait absolument pas le rencontrer, or, elle venait d'apprendre, suite à l'échec de la porte fermée, que l'un était impossible sans l'autre. Alors, elle plaça un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres, faisant mine de rien, et se retourna tout en reculant par sécurité en faisant attention à ce que son mal de crâne ne se voit pas sur l'expression de son visage.

Luxus s'avança vers elle, plongeant sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean noir. Il ressortit de cette expédition, une clé en main et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« **Il me semble que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient Mirajane. Tu sais, le vol, c'est pas terrible, surtout avec une réputation comme la tienne. L'ancienne Mira serait-elle de retour ?** »

Mirajane garda le silence alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sentait sa nausée la prendre de plus belle, lui clouant indéniablement le bec. D'ailleurs, elle ne trouvait rien à répondre au mage de foudre.

« **Elle m'a manqué, tu sais ? On a passé pas mal de bon moment ensemble ! Mais tu t'en souviens, non ? Je suis sûr que oui.** »

En effet, les souvenirs étaient très clairs dans son esprit, surtout après la lecture qu'elle avait eue quelques temps auparavant. Elle voulait répliquer mais il la coupa :

« **Tu ne voudrais pas me le rendre Mirajane ? C'est un héritage familial plutôt important.** »

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire sarcastique. Mirajane voulut faire quelque chose, bouger, s'animer et réagir au monologue qu'il venait de lui servir, mais elle se sentit vaciller. La bile remonta dans sa gorge et elle se cambra vers l'avant, lâchant son sac sur le sol. Elle rendit tout ce que son estomac contenait sur les genoux de Luxus et sur le bas de sa robe. Immédiatement après, une odeur nauséabonde se répandit dans l'air et Mirajane s'écroula au sol, à bout. Elle se laissa volontiers aller aux brumes de l'inconscience.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Mirajane soupira, accoudée au bar dans le plus profond ennui. Evergreen piaillait face à elle sur les mérites et les bienfaits de sa vie de couple. Habituellement, le sujet aurait dû intriguer Mirajane, même la passionner. Cependant, depuis un peu plus de deux mois, celle-ci ne prenait goût à aucune histoire romantique et les évitait même. Alors, elle faisait mine d'être intéressée par le monologue de sa belle-sœur.

« **Tu devrais tester la vie de couple Mira, c'est absolument fantastique ! Bien sûr, Elfman et moi on se dispute, mais très rarement, vraiment ! Et puis, il me semble que Freed est toujours célibataire ! Tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion Mirajane, c'est le moment ou jamais ! Et puis Elfman et moi... On est au comble du bonheur ! ...** »

Et ça recommençait ! La jeune femme répétait encore et encore les mêmes phrases comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mirajane se contentait de placer un « **Ah ?** » ou un « **Vraiment ?** » de temps à autre, taisant le fond de sa pensée.  
Elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'extasier de la mise en couple de son frère avec cette tendre chipie, depuis que sa vie amoureuse était devenue chaotique et compliquée. Elle passait ses journées à ressasser ses problèmes, des souvenirs et la signification de telles ou telles paroles. Et cet exercice mental était épuisant pour Mirajane, elle qui ne cessait de penser à un seul vrai moment.

_Ce jour-là_ , ou plutôt, cette après-midi là, elle s'était réveillée avec un léger mal de crâne, une douleur sourde mais présente. N'ayant jamais été du matin, ou plutôt du réveil si l'on pouvait en juger de l'heure, Mirajane avait eu du mal à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Elle n'était plus vêtue de sa robe bordeaux mais d'une chemise blanche –une chemise d'homme- qui ne se fermait pas complètement au niveau de sa poitrine, lui créant ainsi une tenue assez embarrassante. Suite à cette constatation, Mirajane releva la tête se demandant où elle se trouvait. Elle reconnut immédiatement cette chambre aux murs défraîchis par le temps. La jeune femme était déjà venue ici, des années auparavant. Elle reconnaissait la commode en bois clair, poussée contre le mur et le matelas où elle se trouvait, posé à même le sol. Il y avait aussi, toujours, le même rideau à la fenêtre, plus poussiéreux que dans ses souvenirs mais qui avait à peine perdu de son éclat émeraude.

Elle était dans la chambre de Luxus et, en l'admettant, les souvenirs précédant son inconscience lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Elle s'était vomie dessus, en présence de Luxus, ce qui une était une chose plutôt répugnante et embarrassante en soi. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Mirajane.  
« Il voulait que je lui rende son livre... »

Mirajane paniqua et chercha son sac autour d'elle en se tordant dans tous les sens. Elle fouilla du regard la pièce entière sans voir l'ombre de sa sacoche.  
Elle s'empêtrait les pieds dans le drap beige qui la recouvrait lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de l'eau, comme une douche ou un bain que l'on faisait couler. Mirajane repoussa le tissu qui la maintenait prisonnière du lit et se leva, ankylosée. Elle fit quelques pas en boitillant avant de s'étirer pour libérer les tensions qui encombraient son dos. Par la suite, elle se dirigea vers la source du son, oubliant complètement son sac et le livre, ce qui l'amena dans le salon.

Mirajane était gênée dans sa tenue courte et décolletée, dévoilant un peu trop de chair à son goût, même si elle n'avait pas de spectateur.  
Le salon était calme, pas un mouvement n'était perceptible dans la pièce, uniquement troublée par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait. D'ailleurs, le son venait de la porte à sa droite, à demi fermée et où filtrait le faisceau d'une lumière artificielle.

Elle s'approcha, le plus discrètement possible, elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais elle voulait voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Mirajane posa sa main contre le battant de bois, sans le pousser, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Alors qu'elle avait tranché –en faveur du Pour- le bruit stoppa et Mirajane se figea par instinct. Elle ne patienta pas plus de trois secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit complètement, dévoilant Luxus trempé, une serviette autour de la taille. Il sembla à peine surpris de la voir ici et lui demanda avec un sourire narquois :

« **Eh bien Mira, tu voulais prendre une douche avec moi ?** »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de piquer un fard virulent. Elle détourna son regard du torse humide de Luxus pour partir dans l'intense contemplation de ses propres pieds. Les joues écarlates, elle grimaça en sentant un pesant silence s'installer entre eux. Silence que Luxus brisa avec naturel.

« **Il faut dire que je ne découvrirais rien de nouveau !** ironisa-t-il.  
**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- A ton avis, comment t'es tu retrouvée propre, dans une nouvelle chemise ?** »

Mirajane jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et s'empourpra de se voir si peu couverte. Bien qu'ils se soient déjà vus nus l'un et l'autre, savoir qu'il ait pu la voir nue _et_ inconsciente, la mettait dans tous ses états et elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer en espérant qu'il ne l'entende pas :

« **Pervers.** »

Malheureusement pour Mirajane, l'ouie fine du jeune homme jouait dans ses calculs et Luxus, fidèle à lui-même, réagit au quart de tour.

« **Moi ? Pervers ? C'est toi qui dis ça, Madame je fourre tout le monde en couple avec des techniques plus que douteuses ?** »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avec des yeux ébahis avant d'exploser de rire. Sa soudaine euphorie contamina ensuite le mage qui ne put empêcher les larmes de joie de s'échapper de ses yeux. L'atmosphère s'égaya immédiatement, emplie des sons heureux que partageaient les deux personnes. Ils oubliaient leurs querelles et leurs tensions passées comme si rien n'avait eu d'importance.

Mirajane eut bien du mal à se calmer, contrairement à Luxus qui y parvint immédiatement, tellement était grande sa maîtrise de soi. Finalement, elle retrouva son sérieux et plongeant ses grands yeux océans dans la forêt des prunelles de Luxus.

« **Luxus, il faut qu'on parle** , dit-elle fermement, contrastant ainsi avec sa précédente gaîté. »

Le sourire moqueur de Luxus s'effaça et le mage hocha la tête, retrouvant son masque grave habituel. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides dans un geste qui trahissait de sa nervosité avant de faire un signe du menton indiquant à Mirajane la porte de la chambre. Avant qu'elle ne lui demande des explications, il lui déclara :

« **Je vais m'habiller, reste ici**. Il se dirigea vers l'autre pièce avant d'ajouter : **Sauf si tu veux me rejoindre !** »

Mirajane le transperça d'un regard noir alors qu'il disparaissait derrière le mur. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et s'approcha de la fenêtre, proche de la porte entrouverte. La vue d'ici n'était pas grandiose mais elle avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Peut être était-ce la grande place grouillante de vie et de monde, qui semblait si différente de l'intérieur de la maison, vide et poussiéreuse ; ou peut être était-ce les rayons du soleil qui venaient nimber la foule d'une couleur dorée, donnant à la scène un éclat féerique. Mirajane ne savait pas, mais elle trouvait ce paysage attachant.

« **C'est beau, non ?** »

Mirajane sursauta et fit volte face. Le mage blond était là, simplement vêtu d'un jean, torse nu et se présentant à elle sans aucune gêne. Mirajane fronça les sourcils, tentant de rester impassible face à la tenue de son interlocuteur et lui demanda, sans répondre à se précédente question :

« **C'est ce que tu appelles t'habiller ?** »

Luxus haussa les épaules avant de s'adosser au mur, aux côtés de Mirajane. Il se laissa glisser au sol avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle hésita une seconde avant de se résigner lorsqu'il lui dit :

« **Je croyais qu'on devait parler, autrement que comme deux gamins idiots.** »

Satisfait qu'elle l'ait écouté il laissa un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres. Mirajane l'ignora et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Elle hésita, se reprit, avant de finalement lâcher :

« **Je suis désolée.** Elle jeta un regard rapide à Luxus qui avait planté ses yeux dans le mur d'en face. **Je suis désolée d'avoir fait mine de rien le lendemain et les jours qui ont suivi. Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien dire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir volé ce bouquin, je suis désolée pour toutes mes conneries. Je suis désolée de t'avoir utilisé pour oublier Lissana...** Elle fit une pause une seconde, cherchant un autre de ses écarts pour lequel elle devait s'excuser. **Je suis désolée de t'avoir vomi dessus... Je suis désolée.** »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Luxus, qui n'avait pas bougé pendant son court monologue, toujours plongé dans l'intense contemplation du mur. Mirajane n'osa pas bouger davantage, de peur de briser un peu trop brusquement l'atmosphère qui les poussait à la conciliation.

« **Ta robe est fichue.** »

Mirajane papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer, de façon peu gracieuse :

« **Hein ?** »

Le mage de foudre se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de répéter :

« **Ta robe est fichue. Mon jean aussi. Tu m'as vomi dessus, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je vais te chercher un truc pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi.** Il fit une pause avant de s'arrêter dans l'embrasure de la porte et d'ajouter : **Je suis désolé de l'avoir écrit. C'était puéril de ma part et mesquin de t'embarrasser de la sorte.** »

Il allait se retourner et disparaître dans la chambre lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

« **Tu sais, à la base, je voulais te botter le cul et bien t'engueuler. Mais bon, après réflexion, régler ça entre personnes responsables sonnait vachement mieux à mes oreilles. Je pense que ça a dû te surprendre de voir ce genre de chose te concernant dans un de mes bouquins.** (Il rigola) **Maintenant que je l'ai récupéré, il n'y a plus de problème ! Je m'excuse, voilà.** »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire devant son air surpris et de lui déclarer :

« **Ouais, je suis un adulte y parait ! Ça change, non ?** »

Mirajane haussa des épaules avant de se lever à son tour et de lui répondre, aussi impassiblement qu'elle put y parvenir, et cela malgré la nouvelle inquiétude qui venait de fleurir dans son esprit :

« **Oui, tu as vraiment changé...** »

Luxus remarquait que transparaissait une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix, comme si elle regrettait son tempérament de gamin incertain et triste d'avant. Il se tourna vers Mirajane et croisa les bras contre son torse.

« **Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Mira ?** »

Elle soupira avant de s'avancer vers lui, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Elle tergiversa quelques secondes avant de se décider à lui exposer le fond de sa pensée, la nouvelle question qui venait tourmenter son âme :

« **Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu as failli mener Fairy Tail à sa perte ?...** Son souffle se noua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle énumérait ses supposées accusations. **Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu es devenu arrogant ? Est-ce de ma faute si tu as poussé les mages à la guerre et aux duels fratricides ?** »

Luxus ne put que se taire, effrayé de devoir révéler la vérité à Mirajane. Il savait que cela lui ferait du mal et qu'elle aurait des difficultés à l'accepter. Mais c'était vrai, elle était la cause de son arrogance, de la guerre de Fairy Tail. Et il ne voulait pas le lui dire, pas après qu'ils aient enfin pu clarifier les choses entre eux. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Pas après les ébauches esquissées d'un pardon.

« **Réponds moi.  
\- Je... Oui, c'est vrai, c'est de ta faute Mira.** »

Immédiatement après, le regard de Mirajane s'attrista et la culpabilité se refléta sur la douceur de son visage. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, souhaitant apparemment cacher cet air chagriné au mage de foudre. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se planta face à elle, posa ses grandes mains chaudes sur les épaules de la jeune femme et lui dit :

« **J'estime que nous sommes quittes. Alors, ne va pas culpabiliser pour du passé.** »

Mirajane hocha la tête, peu convaincue mais décidant de jouer la comédie. Elle se sentait coupable, horriblement coupable et rien ne pouvait changer ce qu'elle ressentait. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie d'entamer un débat avec le mage et décida d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

« **Nous sommes quittes... Je vois.** »

Luxus hocha la tête avant de saisir une mèche de cheveux immaculés entre ses doigts. Il se pencha vers Mirajane et embrassa sa chevelure, dans un geste protecteur. Il se sépara très légèrement d'elle, hésitant apparemment sur la suite des événements. Son visage s'approcha de celui de Mira, avant qu'il ne s'arrête en chemin.

Mirajane n'osait pas bouger, de peur d'aller trop vite et qu'ils ne s'effrayent l'un l'autre à avoir cette même envie, celle de s'embrasser. Elle se laissait aller avec plaisir aux mains de Luxus, ne trouvant pas de plus grand remède à la détresse qui la prenait. Alors, soit, c'était un peu opportuniste de sa part de penser à Luxus comme antidote mais elle préférait cela à toute autre pensée d'un acabit romantique. Elle n'était pas troublée par la présence du mage. Pas le moins du monde. Après tout, elle l'avait décidé. _C'était forcément vrai, non ?_

Le mage posa ses deux mains sur les joues de l'immaculée, alors que les siennes se posaient sur ses épaules. Leurs nez se frôlèrent suite à un mouvement de la part de la jeune femme et leurs souffles se mêlèrent imperceptiblement. Ils frémirent d'un ensemble commun ; Luxus se rapprocha encore.

Il s'interrompit soudainement, encore une fois, et posa son front contre celui de l'immaculée. Il hésita encore une seconde avant de se résigner et de s'écarter.  
Le souffle de Mirajane se bloqua dans sa gorge, dans l'attente insoutenable qu'il venait de créer.  
_Comment pouvait-il s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?_

Luxus posa un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et se retourna, lui cachant ainsi la fébrilité qui le prenait soudainement ; il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

« **Rentre chez toi Mira, ta famille doit t'attendre... Je vais te donner quelque chose pour te couvrir.** »

Il disparut dans sa chambre avant de revenir aussitôt, chargé d'un vêtement en cuir noir. Il le posa sur les épaules de Mirajane en l'époussetant au niveau des épaules, d'un geste machinal.

« **Allez, rentre ! Ou Elfman va me frapper !** dit-il avec légèreté.  
**\- Je suis une grande fille, je fais ce que j'ai envie, rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.  
\- Ouais, je n'en doute pas. On se revoit bientôt à la guilde !** »

_Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis.  
_  
Depuis plus de deux mois, Mirajane se retrouvait coincée derrière ce bar à écouter les déblatérations d'Evergreen, sans sa robe fétiche qui plus est. Elle l'avait troquée pour une autre, beaucoup plus courte à cause de la saison ; elle était de couleur grise, accompagnant ainsi son humeur plutôt... désenchantée.

Mirajane n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête la façon grotesque qu'avait Luxus de passer du coq à l'âne ; elle ne parvenait pas à oublier son humour plus que déplacé et ses paroles ambiguës. Luxus Dreyar ne quittait tout simplement pas ses pensées depuis leur dernière entrevue. Entrevue où il lui avait d'ailleurs déclaré qu'ils se reverraient rapidement.  
Ce n'était toujours pas le cas, et cela tracassait Mirajane qui voulait absolument clarifier la scène qui lui venait sans retenue en mémoire, cette scène où leur baiser avait été si proche.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi leur dialogue, Mirajane avait été littéralement retenue au lit par son frère, qui avait été mort d'inquiétude quand elle avait disparu plus d'une matinée. Ce n'est que bien après que Freed lui apprit que Luxus était en mission, seul, souhaitant s'isoler un peu.  
Elle était donc dans l'impossibilité la plus totale de s'expliquer avec lui.

Et c'est ce qui la poussait à s'affaler ainsi sur le bar, dans la « Position Lucy » et qui trahissait d'un profond ennui. Elle pouvait se le permettre, à présent que la jeune femme qui l'accaparait de son monologue était partie roucouler avec son amant. L'immaculée se permettait de ruminer ses sombres pensées sans la moindre discrétion, en marmonnant dans sa barbe des ignominies sur l'homme qui occupait ses pensées.

« **Tiens Luxus, ça faisait un bail ! Bonne mission ?** »

Cette interrogation de Wakaba eut l'effet de réveiller la jeune femme dans un violent sursaut. Elle se positionna presque en situation d'attaque et retourna la salle du regard. Pas une mèche blonde autre que celles de Lucy n'était visible. Elle jeta un regard penaud à l'homme qui venait de parler et ne comprit pas lorsque il s'étala en riant sur le bar. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui demander, naïvement :

« **Wakaba ? Où est Luxus ?** »

Il ne put lui répondre immédiatement, plié de rire en tapant le bar de son poing dans un geste très stéréotypé. Lorsqu'un peu de souffle lui revint, il se redressa légèrement avant de couler un regard taquin vers la jeune femme et de lui demander :

« **Tu ne serais pas un peu impatiente de voir Luxus, Mirajane ?** »

La jeune femme resta ébahie quelques secondes avant de piquer un fard et de démentir violement les propos de l'homme. Elle se mit à frotter nerveusement le bar à l'aide d'un torchon en s'efforçant de contester ce que Wakaba tentait de suggérer.

« **Tu as avancé dans ta relation avec lui. C'est intéressant...** dit-il platement, comme si de rien n'était.  
**\- P-Pas du tout ! Nous sommes juste... Amis !** »

Le mensonge lui paraissait vrai (ne l'était-t-il pas ?), elle se demandait donc pourquoi Wakaba retournait dans une crise de rire. Ne sachant comment se sortir de cette situation gênante, elle décida de changer de sujet, et amorça sur :

« **Comment va ta femme, Wakaba ?** »

Immédiatement, ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté ; le visage de Wakaba passa de très souriant à accablé et il fit signe à Mirajane que le sujet ne l'intéressait pas avant de se retourner pour rejoindre Macao.  
La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, heureuse de ne plus avoir à en parler. Elle préférait faire le point, seule dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

Mirajane vit ensuite Freed traverser la salle, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, ce qui surpris Mirajane, lui qui était toujours si renfermé et impassible. Le jeune homme s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier pendant quelques secondes et semblait patienter. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit son trajet et monta les marches sans se presser.

La jeune femme trouvait se comportement plutôt étrange mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que nécessaire ; elle frotta avec énergie un verre déjà propre. Mirajane repartait dans ses pensées, perdue dans l'intense contemplation du récipient transparent dans ses mains et ne semblait pas prête à revenir.

« **Mira ? Mira ?  
\- Hum ?** »

La jeune mage redressa la tête, intriguée d'être dérangée par son locuteur.

« **Oui, Freed ? Tu veux quelques choses ?** »

Il hocha la tête avant de se hisser sur un tabouret. Freed fit courir ses doigts quelques secondes sur le bar en jetant un coup d'œil au menu accroché derrière Mirajane avant de sourire et de lui annoncer :

« **Une bière.** »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil tout en préparant sa commande. Elle fit couler le liquide ambré dans une choppe de métal à l'aide de la pompe avant de poser devant lui le récipient rempli de plaisirs et de mousse.

« **Ce n'est pas habituel. Pourquoi prends-tu de la bière aujourd'hui ?** »

Il la jaugea du regard pendant une seconde avant de répliquer :

« **Ce n'est pas habituel que tu sois perdue dans tes pensées... Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Luxus ?** »

Mirajane se tétanisa. Pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait-il de Luxus aujourd'hui ? Elle ne pensait pas constamment à lui, si ? Et puis, même si c'était le cas, personne ne pouvait le deviner, non ?  
C'était décidément une bande de curieux qui émettait des hypothèses sans fondement ! Mirajane trouvait cela inconvenant et exaspérant.

« **Mais je m'en fiche de Luxus ! Pourquoi il faut tout que vous rameniez à lui, aujourd'hui !** »

Freed sourit à sa remarque, ce qui était une réaction anormale de la part du mage runique. Cependant, elle se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer et se contenta de repartir dans l'intense nettoyage d'un verre déjà étincelant. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à l'abandonner ; il se leva, sa choppe intacte à la main et remonta les escaliers sans une parole.

Mirajane ne s'en formalisa pas, décrétant que c'était une attitude naturelle pour le jeune homme introverti. Elle essuyait une énième fois le bar quand son regard fut attiré par l'éclat opalin d'une feuille de papier, à la place de la choppe humide qui y était posée, quelques temps auparavant. La jeune femme s'en saisit rapidement, curieuse de ce qu'avait pu lui laisser Freed.

Le papier était plié ; l'un de ses coins était mouillé à cause de l'humidité qu'avait laissé la choppe sur la table et qui s'était ensuite déposée sur la feuille. Mais peu importait, Mirajane s'empressa de le déplier et de déchiffrer les deux lignes cursives couchées sur le papier. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire malicieux fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme n'attendit même pas d'avoir lu la fin du message pour se mouvoir. Elle eut du mal à se contenir et à ne pas sauter au-dessus du bar, mais réussit tout de même à rejoindre les escaliers sans cela. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, le papier fermement serré entre ses doigts.

_Je suis de retour, nous devons parler.  
Je t'attends, deuxième étage, Guilde Fairy Tail._

Elle se précipitait sur chaque marche, impatiente d'arriver en haut. Il était revenu, il voulait lui parler ! Mirajane exultait intérieurement, à un tel point qu'elle en était fébrile.

En haut des marches, elle se heurta à Freed qui l'a regardait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« **Alors, tu t'en fiches vraiment de Luxus ?** »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et passa devant lui, l'ignorant comme elle le put. Mirajane déboula dans la pénombre du deuxième étage, un peu perdue entre les diverses tables vides. Elle prit quelques secondes pour trouver les yeux graves et sombres de Luxus, et, quand ce fut le cas, elle se pressa de le rejoindre au fond de la salle de sa démarche chaloupée. Elle se posta face à lui, tentant -presque vainement- de cacher la bonheur que lui apportait son retour. Mirajane lui sourit simplement, alors que le jeune homme semblait circonspect sur l'attitude à adopter.

« **Tu es de retour** , dit elle, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. »

Il hocha la tête, presque heureux de voir que ça l'intéressait. Après tout, elle venait d'accourir pour venir le voir, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire sur l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

« **Comment es-tu monté ? Je ne t'ai pas vu...  
\- Freed... Il a appliqué des runes pour me rendre invisible. Je voulais être discret.** »

Un léger silence se glissa entre eux, comme un perfide traître, il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à devenir pesant. Luxus passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance alors que la jeune femme face à lui restait immobile, dans l'attente.

« **Écoute, Mirajane** , commença-t-il. »

Elle déglutit discrètement, anxieuse de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Après deux mois d'absences, que pouvait-il lui annoncer ?

« **Je... J'ai bien réfléchi pendant ces deux mois de mission. Et j'ai fini par aboutir à une conclusion.** »

Il s'arrêta là un instant, complètement gêné du regard intrigué et attentif de Mirajane. Luxus se leva de sa chaise et fit quelques pas, en tournant le dos à Mirajane. Il continua, en usant de grands gestes qui trahissaient son anxiété :

« **Tu vois... Je suis un homme solitaire, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé... Mais depuis que tu es venue me voir, avec cette vieille histoire de livre je ne peux plus penser... Ainsi. Tu es quelqu'un de bizarre Mira, tu es malicieuse, taquine à en être malade et altruiste jusqu'à la moelle. Oui, tu es quelqu'un de bizarre, mais tu es attendrissante. Tu es charmante, belle et... Et tu es toi.** »

Il se retourna vers elle, plantant son regard brûlant dans le ciel d'été des prunelles de Mirajane. Il fini donc avec détermination :

« **Épouse moi !** »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, elle n'était pas certaine d'être dans la réalité. Elle était bouleversée. Premièrement, Luxus Dreyar ne pouvait pas se confesser, c'était quelque chose d'impossible pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid et distant que lui. Deuxièmement, ce n'était pas à proprement parler une déclaration mais plutôt un ordre pour faire d'elle sa propriété, si l'on simplifiait un peu, bien sûr. Troisièmement et dernièrement, c'était ce que Mirajane voulait entendre.

La jeune femme avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion et était par conséquent incapable de formuler une réponse. Le mage s'impatientait, son regard déterminé semblait maintenant douteux et sa mâchoire était contractée sous la tension des événements.

« **Mirajane ?** »

La jeune femme ne bougea toujours pas et Luxus se rapprocha d'elle, pris de fébrilité, il avait besoin d'une réponse. Il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules, comme s'il tentait de la réveiller.

« **Mirajane !** »

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour des bras de la démone, dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'il espérait positive. La jeune femme posait sur lui un regard perdu, un peu confus. Elle ne semblait pas capable d'assimiler les informations et les propositions qu'il lui avançait. Le dragon attendait, impatiemment mais il attendait, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

Mirajane ouvrit enfin la bouche, faisant monter la tension d'un cran. Cependant, elle ne produisit aucun son, restant muette comme une carpe. Elle fixait l'homme face à elle sans parvenir à lui répondre. Ce n'était pas sa volonté, simplement, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle tenta de se reprendre et déglutit, baissant la tête, incapable de supporter le visage tendu du jeune homme. Elle essaya encore de parler mais son souffle mourut dans sa gorge. Finalement, elle chercha à s'éclaircir les idées en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, espérant ainsi faire du tri dans ses pensées.  
Les doigts de Luxus se cramponnèrent une dernière fois à la peau de Mirajane avant qu'il ne s'écarte.

« **Ah. Je suppose que ça veut dire non.** »

Mirajane redressa soudainement la tête, se heurtant au visage fermé et dur de Luxus. Quand avait-elle refusé sa proposition ? L'avait-elle fait trop attendre ? La réponse s'imposa à elle, telle une évidence. Elle avait secoué la tête par automatisme pour s'éclaircir les idées ; il avait dû prendre ça pour une réponse négative. Elle ne voyait que ça, c'était la seule alternative.

« **Non... Je...** »

Les sourcils de Luxus se froncèrent dès que ces mots franchirent ses lèvres. Son visage se ferma davantage et sa mâchoire se contracta encore une fois. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas tout détruire autour de lui. Et Mirajane était là, le regardant dans la plus grande incompréhension, perdue entre ce qu'elle venait de dire et ce qu'elle pensait.

Le mage de foudre se décala et commença à marcher, dans l'intention de partir. Mirajane le regarda faire, sans réellement comprendre. Le manteau du jeune homme effleura l'épaule de l'immaculée alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Ce n'est que lorsque les pas du jeune homme commencèrent à sérieusement s'éloigner qu'elle pris conscience des conséquences de son départ.

Elle fit rapidement volte-face, apercevant les épaules de Luxus alors qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers.  
Rapidement, elle s'élança, telle une naufragée ayant aperçu un phare, elle se mit à courir dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir maintenant. Alors, elle fit claquer ses sandales à talon sur le sol, cria son nom dans un appel désespéré, implorant qu'il n'accélère pas le pas et qu'il ne disparaisse pas.

Elle le percuta de plein fouet.

Ils partirent en avant, déstabilisés par l'impact. Luxus sentit une masse lui heurter le dos et ne put qu'être spectateur de sa propre chute, incapable de se rattraper. Son épaule heurta une marche alors qu'il commençait à rouler dans les escaliers. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il ne voyait rien, tout se passait trop rapidement.

Enfin, il arriva sur une surface plane et dure. Le parquet, un peu froid mais stable. Il fit une rapide analyse de la situation, encore un peu perdu à cause de la chute. Il était sur le dos, dans une position approximativement confortable, il avait aussi mal à l'épaule gauche. Cependant, ce n'était rien par rapport au poids qui venait de se placer sur son estomac.

Mirajane n'avait pas attendu une seconde et s'était placée à califourchon sur le ventre de Luxus, profitant de sa déroute. Elle le regardait maintenant avec un regard noir, la lèvre tremblante de colère.

« **POURQUOI ES-TU SI IMPATIENT ?** »

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle avait du mal à lui pardonner de ne pas croire en elle et de douter ainsi qu'elle ait pu un jour en aimer un autre que lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas évident ? Elle crevait d'amour pour lui, et ce depuis fort longtemps. Même en se mentant à elle-même elle n'avait pas réussit à le cacher. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était hors de question de passer à côté de l'occasion d'être heureuse.

Elle plongea sur lui, des larmes à mi-chemin entre colère et amour, lui inondant déjà les joues. Ses lèvres d'abords hésitantes se firent rapidement plus sûres contre celle du jeune homme. Lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne cherchait d'ailleurs même plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit, et se contentait de prêter attention à la divine bouche qui venait de rencontrer la sienne. Les lèvres douces de Mirajane se mouvaient avec délice contre celle de Luxus qui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, faisant abstraction de la douleur à l'épaule qui le tiraillait pourtant cruellement.

Les mains de la jeune femme étaient posées de part et d'autres de la tête du mage, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Elle n'en avait, d'ailleurs, pas besoin ; le mage se laissait totalement faire et n'opposait aucune résistance.

Mirajane se permit de fermer les yeux, en proie à des sensations délectables. Elle avait voulu rencontrer ses lèvres depuis un long moment et ses désirs n'avaient été que de pâles copies de la réalité.

Les mains de l'homme remontèrent sur le dos de la jeune femme, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle posa sa main sur son visage avec la même tendresse, telle une réponse à son geste.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, leurs souffles saccadés reprirent et Mirajane se permit de parler. Elle répondit à son ordre précédemment donné, pour lequel il n'avait pas été capable d'attendre.

« **Je t'épouse** , lui dit elle, à mi-voix »

Une vague de soulagement se répandit dans tout le corps du jeune homme et il se trouva soudainement idiot d'être parti sans attendre. La femme qu'il aimait, non, sa fiancée lui paraissait être la plus belle chose au monde, et rien ne pourrait nuire à leur bonheur à cet instant.

« **Hum-hum.** »

Luxus dut se détourner de sa bien-aimée pour découvrir qui les dérangeait à un tel moment. Il eut l'embarras du choix en voyant les yeux des dizaines de mages présents qui les fixaient avec curiosité, excitation pour certains et incrédulité pour d'autres. Luxus se sentit soudainement gêné et espérait que la déclaration de Mirajane n'avait pas été entendue. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur l'ouie développée des dragons slayers, et dans les secondes qui suivirent, Gajeel et Natsu s'écrièrent, les yeux ronds comme des billes, au plus grand dam du blond :

« **VOUS ALLEZ VOUS MARIER !** »

Il tourna la tête vers Mirajane et la découvrit rouge pivoine, apparemment autant gênée que lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de calmer les esprits des mages échauffés, mais une furie rousse empoigna sa future épouse par les épaules, lui coupant le sifflet.

« **TU VAS TE MARIER ? MIRAJANE, TU VAS TE MARIER ?** »

Elle lança un regard désespéré à Luxus qui ne trouva rien à lui conseiller avant de lui répondre d'une toute petite voix :

« **O-Oui...** »

Elle vit ensuite Elza fondre en larmes avant de l'étouffer contre sa poitrine, dans une sorte d'étreinte heureuse. La rousse compressait le pauvre corps de Mirajane dans ses bras puissants en lui répétant :

« **C'est merveilleux, c'est merveilleux, c'est merveilleux...** »

Mirajane partit d'un grand rire dans cette situation, absolument ridicule mais agréable. Elle se savait aimée et rien n'était plus agréable que cela. La guilde entière partit dans une slave d'acclamations et de rires, ne trouvant rien à redire à leur union.

* * *

  
_Quelques mois plus tard..._  
  
  


Une agréable fumée odorante s'échappait du couvercle de la marmite. Mirajane remuait pensivement la mixture qui s'y trouvait ; un mélange de haricots rouges et de viandes. Elle ne se préoccupait pas des bruits alentour, ni de sa préparation ou de l'agaçante mouche qui frappait contre la vitre de la cuisine. Non, Mirajane était perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, uniquement préoccupée par ses réflexions intérieures.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Elle se retourna précipitamment en se relevant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser la personne qui venait de la surprendre.

« **Tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer ?** »

La jeune femme lui fit signe que non avant de nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle soupira un instant, heureuse de le retrouver.

« **Alors, bonne mission ? Comment va ton épaule ?** »

Il rit doucement, libérant son souffle dans la chevelure de Mirajane avant de lui répondre :

« **Tu t'inquiètes trop Mira. Je vais bien et mon épaule encore mieux !** »

Elle soupira avant de passer ses petits bras autour de la taille de Luxus. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il parte en mission, ça l'éloignait, cependant, il fallait bien se nourrir et être mage était un métier plutôt bien payé. C'était nécessaire.

« **Et toi, comment vas-tu ?** »

Luxus passa ses mains dans le dos de son épouse, alors que celle-ci s'écartait légèrement, posant une main sur son ventre rebondi. Elle était enceinte de plus de quatre mois et avait appris la nouvelle avec ravissement.

« **Plutôt bien. Les nausées se sont calmées et c'est supportable.** »

Il lui sourit doucement avant d'effleurer son front de ses lèvres avec tendresse. Mirajane se laissait volontiers aller à la douceur que cela lui apportait. Ce moment était un havre de paix et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle savait que Luxus repartirait en mission bientôt, puisque s'occuper d'une troisième bouche coûtait cher. Alors, elle allait savourer sa présence et sa chaleur autant qu'elle le pourrait. Cependant, une pensée vint germer dans son esprit et elle lui dit brusquement :

« **Cet enfant n'aura jamais le recueil entre ses mains.** »

Luxus se sépara d'elle, une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres. Elle adopta un air hautain et le regarda sans s'en départir, le poussant à lui affirmer ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Finalement, il lui dit :

« **On verra bien...  
\- Luxus ! Il n'y a pas de ''on verra'', cet enfant ne touchera pas le livre ! Il est hor-...** »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui empêchant ainsi de formuler un seul autre son. Mirajane lui laissa la victoire, savourant sa bouche féerique contre la sienne.

  
  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens de voir sur le site ou je l'ai originellement posté (Skyrock tmtc) que mon beau-père m'a aidé à le corriger. J'avais totalement oublié et je suis mortifiée de façon rétrospective. Comment avais-je osé ?


End file.
